


Bio Poem: Zeus

by Jacob_FaeWyldes



Series: Homework I posted online for no reason what so ever [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, I Posted Homework Again, I really need to stop doing this, It causes problems, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Zeus - Freeform, Zeus likes chasing skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_FaeWyldes/pseuds/Jacob_FaeWyldes
Summary: Zeus is King of the Gods.He is also the upholder of all institutions connected to the state, you'd think he could keep it in his pants?NOPE.





	Bio Poem: Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> welp...I'm doing it again, posting homework for no apparent reason.  
> Seriously does anyone actually like me doing this?  
> Also, the inspiration for a few of the lines was a quote from Robin Williams: '...God gives men a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time.'

Zeus, King of the gods.

The God of the sky, lightning, and chasing after the skirts of women.

Son of Titans, Kronos and Rhea. Brother of Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, and husband-brother of Hera.

Who loves marauding for mortal women, lording over his fellow Olympians, and punishing those he sees deserve it.

Who hates Kronos and the arrogance of those that dare question him.

Who feels lust and anger. And that’s about it.

Who gave the world its evils and hope through Pandora’s Box, legends to live up to through his demigod children, and an example of what good husbands shouldn’t do.

Who lives in the gilded golden gates of Mount Olympus in the land of Ancient Greece.

Zeus, King of the Gods, Lord of the Sky, and adulterer extraordinar.

Long May He Reign.


End file.
